Break Each Other's Hearts Again
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Stroy based on the song Break Each Other's hearts again. A Natalia/Horatio story.


**_Authors Note: _**I've always love the sont Break each other's hearts again by Reba Mcentire, this is my tribute to it.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it and the credit for breaks each other's heart go to Reba.

_**Break Each Other's Hearts Again**_

Natalia sighed as she spotted Horatio by his regular table in the corner of the bar. He sometimes sat there by himself, thinking mostly, but sometimes he also had a drink or more. This was one of these times as she could see empty Whiskey glasses on the table.

She walked over to him and asked, "Mind if I sit down?"

He sighed and gestured that it was OK and she did, before asking, "Can I buy you another round?"

"There is really no need Nattie," he said with a sigh, wondering why she was even there.

A shiver of joy ran down Natalia's black, just by him saying that, calling her the nickname he used when they were still a couple. She gave him a half smile and said, "Please, let me handsome."

"If you must," he said and smiled back at her.

She went over to the bar and made the order for him and for her before sitting down opposite him again. She handed him the glass and he nodded as a thank you before she said, "You know I almost didn't walk over to you."

"Really and why is that Miss Boa Vista?" he asked, raising a brow at her.

"Well to be honest I didn't know if you wanted company, at least not from me, you know after all we did end it in not a very nice way," she said, nervously biting her lower lip.

"That I would agree on that and really wish we didn't end it, at least not in that way. And to be clear on one subject, I always enjoy your company, work or otherwise," he said and smiled at her to make her more at ease.

"Awww, you say the sweetest things," she said smiling back. Why did he always have to say the right things that made her heart melt? Why did he have to make it so hard on her? Silent tears started to fall down in the whiskey in front of her. Why couldn't he see how much she needed him? That she needed his strong, protective arms around her, for him to hold her, to have her, to make love to her like life depended on it.

Not to mention why did they have to break up in the first place?

* * *

Horatio looked over at Natalia, even in tears she was breathtaking. Oh how he loved her, he always had, since the first time he had laid his eyes on her.

"Natalia," he whispered, placing his hand on top of hers to comfort her.

"Horatio, please don't…" she whispered back, it would be too painful if they started something that again didn't last, they had already tried it two times.

"But Natalia, what if we this time didn't end it," he suggested.

"Horatio, we have ended up arguing about the same time before, ended up not talking for weeks after, why would this time be different?" she asked him, looking at him with teary eyes.

"I don't know, I just know that I still love you, everything about you drives me crazy and I just want to take you in my arms again. Hold you, kiss you, take you in every way," he said.

"I do think that whiskey is clouding your mind handsome, I would love that too, but I cannot stand the thought of another break," she said, looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"Neither can I, but I cannot stand the chance of being without you either, Nattie I need you," he said, honestly, looking back into her chocolate colored eyes.

"And I need you, please take me," she said, not even knowing where that came from, only that she needed him to do just that.

Horatio got up and dragged her towards the bathroom area of the pub, where he pushed her against the wall, kissing her hardly, needy. She kissed him back as her hands feverishly went down to remove his pant to release his hard cock, as he removed her underwear and lifted her up on him. Natalia gasped not remembering how big he was. He trusted into her, hardly, brutally, needy as she held onto him, wrapping herself harder around him, forcing him to go deeper. She heard his groans in her ear and he her moans in his causing him to go faster. He tore open her dress to suck on her nipple, hardly, causing her to cream out even louder to him.

Horatio gave it a couple of more trusts before he came with a wild roar. As Natalia felt his release spread inside her she got hers, shaking against the wall.

As she calm down, she loosed her grip and Horatio slowly retracted from her. Still panting she held on to him hardly, letting her tears fall again, "Please don't break my heart again and if you have to do it nicely."

"I won't, I promise," he said, kissing the top of her head ever so gently.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
